sonicmilitaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu
'''Lulu '''is duh coolest bitch cause Canada. She has gone by many names, such as Yukimi, Yuki, Yucky, Kimi, Twixstix and DAIIIIIIFUKUU. Lulu joined The Sonic Military and Asian regime at the young age of 18 after recent involvement with the Wowee Movement 2014. She is the founder and head administrator of the wikia. Personal Life Lulu enjoys the company of two, nice long walks on the beach (or snow-shoeing in her case) and snuggling up with her dog, Yuki. She all about that indepedent woman who need no man lyfe, but desperately yerns for her senpais to notice her. Yukimi attends another source of post-secondary (college / trade school) education. It is unknown whether or not she graduated from the CBCC, and whether or not Cordaris Butler has fully trained her in the CBC. She spends a majority of her free time enjoying the luxuries of Canadianism. Much of her free time outside of work and school is spent educating the silly Americans about the True North. While much of this is advocating for visits and immigration to her current city, Lulu has said numerous times that she wishes to move and expand to more populous areas of Canada. It is unclear whether or not she truly wants to become Americanized and move to one of her peak interest cities, NYC. Much of this derives from her desire to make big bucks and be closer to her peeps. Though that has been said, Lulu is currently enjoying her time in her province, in the glorious magestical Mountain Time Zone. In the future she plans on taking up archery, the piano again, singing again maybe never, painting, sculpting, snowboarding again, and dancing again maybe never. Mabinogi Long before TSM was founded, Lulu, under the alias Yukimi/Yuki at the time met Cordaris on the Ruairi Server of Mabinogi in 2008 when fighting grey and black wolves. After numerous nights of hunting, Yukimi, Cordaris, and their two friends, Diddyfresh and Jess (IGN forgotten....), founded a guild, Superheros, with an unknown fifth member in Dunbarton square. The four spent a lot of time together, running ciar and questing. After some time, the guild grew and accepted more members, including Darknavius (Dark/Bryan Zacharias). Yukimi the officer was oblivious to the high amount of girls being accepted into Superheros. She attempted to get more boys in, but was without luck. Fortunately, there were more boys than previously thought due to long in-game hair and girl-sounding names as well as G.I.R.L.s. It as at that point she qq'd really hard for the first time after being arrowed to death in the Alby Arena (to which Cordaris who was the archer fucked her up). This would lead to her obssession with killing Dark in the arena, traumatizing his poor soul. After being fed up about hearing how Superheros was all noobs, Yuki left (regrettably), as well as others. Eventually the guild disbannded and the members were left to keep in touch. Whilst Yuki remained a noob along with Dark, Cordaris quickly leveled and ranked his archery and became too pro for us. TBC cause now im lazy and this was supposed to be short but it got too real LOL. Quotes "Ahh ook mcdonalds has for a limited time blueberry baked lies." - February 05, 2015 "it was made in a mold of fucking lies" - In regards to a dream about vegetarian mcnuggets, February 11 2015 "Authorized Personnel Only." - In reference to a sign in L4D2, sometimes in 2014 "POOOOOOOOSH BAAAAAATANNNNN!" - Started in L4D2 and has spread to every game, 2014. Category:Members